A turbine blade and a combustor, due to being exposed to high-temperature environments, are provided with an impingement cooling mechanism for improving the cooling efficiency by raising the heat transfer coefficient. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an impingement cooling mechanism in which a plurality of impingement holes are formed in an opposing member that is arranged opposite a cooling target and that ejects cooling gas from the impingement holes.